villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Ski Team
The Evil Ski Team are the secondary antagonists of Hoodwinked!. They are Boingo's former henchmen. All of them are of European origin. This team consists of four members (Dolph, Lesa, Vincent, and Keith). Dolph is voiced by Tye Edwards, Lesa is voiced by Emma Thompson, Vincent is voiced by Bob Papenbrook, and Keith is voiced by Robert Knepper (although he doesn't speak). Biography ''Hoodwinked! The Evil Ski Team are first seen at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition. During the race, Dolph hit Granny's binding with his ski pole. Suddenly, Granny was racing on one ski. After defeating the other racers, the Evil Ski Team makes different attempts to stop Granny, such as throwing snowballs. However, Granny manages to take out Lesa, Vincent, and Keith. Dolph got angry after Granny threw a snowball at his arm and had Granny holding onto him from a cliff. Granny asks Dolph who he works for, but Dolph says that he can't tell her that. The old lady orders Dolph to tell her, so Dolph finally gives in and says that he and his sidekicks were hired by the bandit. When Granny loudly asks who the bandit is, Dolph lets go and pushed Granny off the cliff. Dolph then talks on his phone, tells him that Granny is finished, and now they go after Red, the little red riding hood. Granny overhears the conversation and swings back up, using her bungee cord and clip. Then she caused an avalanche, and the avalanche crushed the Evil Ski Team, and Granny ends up winning the race. Later on, the bandit walks into his cable car, and Red follows them and hangs onto the cable car. In a cave lair, Red confronts Boingo and says that she's walking out of his lair with her granny's recipe book. Then Red and Boingo started fighting, and Boingo ended up winning the fight because of his large ears. Boingo then orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the recipe book, and Vincent to get the Woodsman's schnitzel truck. However, before Boingo can tell Keith to do anything, he tells him to change his name because he is embarrassed to say it, and suggests "Boris." Boingo then proceeded to sing "Top of the Woods" and shows Red his plans to destroy the forest and build his evil empire, and says that the kids will go crazy for his BoingoSnax. The rabbit then had Dolph put Red in his cable car filled with sticks of dynamite, which Boingo calls "The Dino-Mite Express Home". Outside of the lair, Dolph tackled Granny, but Dolph was beat up by the gang and Wolf bit the henchman's leg. Boingo started locking the door to his cable car when the Woodsman, disguised as Dolph wearing a ski mask, shows up and then Wolf shows up, disguised as a building inspector and walks with Boingo while Kirk tries to get Red out of the cable car, and while Granny hops onto the lights. Unfortunately, a booger from Granny's nose falls and distracts Boingo. Granny then falls and lands on Lesa and Vincent. Wolf then tries to fight Boingo, but he defeats Wolf first. Then Boingo lights the rope attached to the cable car on fire and pulls a giant lever that activates the cable car. Granny, after defeating the Evil Ski Team, saves Red by having her climb on her hood, and then the cable car falls into the forest's river and explodes. However, Boingo and his minions are still after Red and Granny, so the heroines both use their hoods to fly up and avoid Boingo and his bandits. They kept sliding down the wire and into a police van, and they are taken to prison. In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil It is unknown what happened to the Evil Ski Team in the sequel as they weren't seen in the London Bridge Asylum, it is possible they were sent to a normal prison because they never were mental insane as Boingo. However, it would also be possible that they were in another cell. Personality The Evil Ski Team are mean, cruel, selfish, ruthless, and aggressive thugs and ski members who work for Boingo. Appearance Dolph Dolph is the first member of the Evil Ski Team. He is very strong, heavy, and muscular. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He has a shaven face. He wears a black suit with orange stripes. He also has a German accent. He is voiced by Tye Edwards. Lesa Lesa is the second member of the Evil Ski Team. She has black hair and gray eyes. She wears a red and black suit. She is also the only henchwoman in the group. She is voiced by Emma Thompson. Vincent Vincent is the third member of the Evil Ski Team. He wears black sunglasses. He is bald and has teal eyes. He wears a black and yellow suit. Keith Keith is the fourth member of the Evil Ski Team. He wears ski goggles. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a yellow and black suit. He is the only ski member in the group who doesn't speak in the film. Trivia * Dolph is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger and is named after Schwarzenegger's tough-guy competitor, Dolph Lundgren. * Vincent's voice actor, Bob Papenbrook also did King Wartlord from the 2001 animated Brazilian film, The Happy Cricket. * Keith's voice actor, Robert Knepper also did King Chichak from the 2008 animated film, Turok: Son of Stone. * At one point in the first film, Boingo told Keith to change his name to Boris because he thought Keith wasn't a scary-sounding name. * Keith is the only ski member in the Evil Ski Team to not speak. * Lesa is the only female ski member in the Evil Ski Team. Gallery Hoodwinked Dolph.png|Dolph Dolph.jpg Hoodwinked Lesa.png|Lesa Lesa.jpg Hoodwinked Vincent.png|Vincent Vincent-Hoodwinked.jpg|Vincent's Evil Laugh Hoodwinked Keith.png|Keith Keith-Hoodwinked.jpg Hoodwinked-dolph-boingo.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Comedic Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Guardians Category:Evil Organization Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Vandals Category:Gaolers Category:Spy Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Polluters Category:Strategic Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers